Greatest Gift
by Liebling
Summary: This is for all of you who thought they never loved each other. (LuciusNarcissa)


> ****
> 
> ****
> 
> **-**
> 
> **-**
> 
> **Author's Notice**: I love Lucius/Narcissa. They're like Remus/Lily, they write themselves. :D All dialogue is in italics. Anything not in italics, obviously, isn't dialogue. Random. And uh, un spell checked and un grammar checked. I'm lazy.
> 
> **Disclaimer**: J.K's...
> 
> **Summary**: This is for all of you who thought they never loved each other. (Lucius/Narcissa)
> 
> **Song**: By Rod Stewart (3) entitled Forever Young
> 
> _May the good Lord be with you  
Down every road you roam  
And may sunshine and happiness  
surround you when you're far from home  
_  
_And may you grow to be proud, dignified and true  
And do unto others as you'd have done to you  
Be courageous and be brave  
And in my heart you'll always stay  
Forever Young, Forever Young  
Forever Young, Forever Young  
  
May good fortune be with you  
May your guiding light be strong  
Build a stairway to heaven  
with a prince or a vagabond  
  
And may you never love in vain  
and in my heart you will remain  
Forever Young, Forever Young  
Forever Young, Forever Young  
Forever Young  
Forever Young  
  
And when you finally fly away  
I'll be hoping that I served you well  
For all the wisdom of a lifetime  
No one can ever tell  
_  
_But whatever road you choose  
I'm right behind you, win or lose  
Forever Young, Forever Young  
Forever Young ,Forever Young  
Forever Young, Forever Young  
For, Forever Young, Forever Young  
_
> 
> -
> 
> -

> Narcissa hated Hogwarts the second she saw it. It was too big to be comfortable, the library didn't have the right books, the milk had to be swallowed, she hated everything about it. At eleven, she cursed her parents for sending her off ("I should be at home with you Mummy...") and cursed Lucius for making her hang out with him their first weekend there.
> 
> Lucius loved the freedom. He loved being away from his family. He didn't even mind being a first year. He loved the library, all the books on quidditch and he hated Narcissa for saying the milk had to be swallowed. The milk did not have to be swallowed! It was nice! Lucius knew his good friend from long back needed an attitude adjustment and he was just the one to give it to her.
> 
> _Oh, so now that I'm here, what's this secret meeting about?_
> 
> _Narcissa, this past week you've been very, uh..._
> 
> _Yes?_
> 
> _Bratty. Yeah, bratty._
> 
> _I am not bratty! I hate you I hate you I hate you!_
> 
> _You can stop kicking me._
> 
> _I hateeeee youuuuuuuuuuu!_
> 
> _Lots of pent up energy, okay, okay, look, I was just saying you look very unhappy. Why don't you hang around me?_
> 
> _You want me to hang out with you 'cause you hate being alone. I love being alone._
> 
> _That isn't true._
> 
> _Yes it is._
> 
> _No, it's not. I'm doing this for you. Your Father told me to look after you._
> 
> _Look after me? What am I? Your charge? I'm eleven, I'm a big girl, I don't believe in anyone being in charge of me. Especially not you because you are a boy and therefore do not have my best interests at heart._
> 
> _Narcissa...I'm sorry._
> 
> ...and with that into the lake she went...
> 
> _I could've been swallowed by a bloody octopus. Lucius! You big FAT JERK. I cannot believe you picked me up and threw me in the lake...that's so improper._
> 
> _You're a stick. You haven't been eating._
> 
> _I do too eat you big FAT JERK! What do you think I am? One of those carnies who doesn't eat anything but lettuce?_
> 
> _Calm down, you'll have a heart attack..._
> 
> _YOU BIG FAT JERK._
> 
> _Narcissa, darling._
> 
> _Don't you 'darling' me you just sacrificed me to the octopus. I cannot trust you!_
> 
> _Here, uh, what if I kiss you on the cheek will that make it better?_
> 
> _No._
> 
> _Oh be a sport, Narcissa._
> 
> _Fine._
> 
> _-_
> 
> _-_
> 
> They weren't very well known at Hogwarts. It wasn't what you expected. They were unpopular, antisocial, cold. The people called on Evelyn and Thomas to lead them, to be their Prince and Princess...Lucuis and Narcissa hung around in the shadows.
> 
> Narcissa hated most of her classes, and she told Lucius on many occasions she was not a "school girl" and she refused to attend class. They often skipped charms and history of magic together. And then shared the detentions. They played wizard's chess, snuck into the kitchens, visited Hogsmeade as first years, and made the portraits switch places. They knew the school better than anyone, all the hidden passageways, all of the entries, secret rooms, everything.
> 
> _Oh. My. God. Lucius...they say that you're courting me. Courting! What are we in the 1800's...oh whatever. You're never gonna court me, maybe date me someday. And plus, I'm already dating Evelyn's boy, Thomas. She is without a clue, poor girl._
> 
> _You'll get in trouble one day, Narcissa. You're not as clever as you think you are._
> 
> _Saying I'm not clever?_
> 
> _Not as clever as you think you are. Everyone knows Thomas. And Evelyn._
> 
> _But no one knows me, dear. No one knows us. We are unpopular and beautiful._
> 
> _They'll know us one day...we'll have a kingdom, everything._
> 
> _It is my biggest dream, Lucius._
> 
> _-_
> 
> _-_
> 
> They weren't even well dressed. Narcissa, in gray Hogwarts skirts and Lucius' ties around her neck, wrinkled white shirts. Lucius in dark blue slacks, rolled up to the ankle when they'd go wading and unbuttoned off-white shirts, black scuffed up shoes. They were very common people, in their day.
> 
> They were skinny and dull. Powerful and ambitious. Unknowns. They drank their tomato soup with smirks on their faces, broke off stale pieces of bread, and blew bubbles in their milk. They were without manners and no one really cared either way.
> 
> No one knew Lucius went home to a family ravaged by war...a family sad and scared and lonely. No one knew his family was one of the richest in London, he certainly didn't act like it.
> 
> And equally, no one knew Narcissa went home to a different sort of family as well...a Father openly dating a younger, prettier woman than her Mother. No one knew the family was obsessed with looking rich, seeming rich, being rich. Narcissa didn't look like that sort of girl.
> 
> _You're not stupid, Lucius. You only get bad grades 'cause school is stupid._
> 
> _I'm not stupid, school is stupid?_
> 
> _Well, yeah! Look at this institution we're in. It's like a medieval jail cell. We eat awfully, the people stink, and the music sounds like we're at a funeral._
> 
> _I don't care about my marks._
> 
> _And why should you?_
> 
> _...university..._
> 
> _Lucius, silly boy, you're too good for that._
> 
> _And you?_
> 
> _I will travel the world. The world is my clam...shell...oyster! I want to be an independent woman...marriage is not for me._
> 
> _But you're only thirteen, how do you know that?_
> 
> _Marriage is silly, if I love a gent I love him. I don't need to be married to love him._
> 
> _Don't you want a nice big diamond ring?_
> 
> _All girls do. I'm no exception. But I will buy myself one. _
> 
> _I'll buy you one...later..._
> 
> _You don't have to, however I fancy your Mother's sapphire bracelet._
> 
> _I'll do my best._
> 
> _You always do._
> 
> ...again...
> 
> _And Lucius?_
> 
> _Yes?_
> 
> _I love you so much...I don't care if my Mother hates you. She says you'll do the same thing to me that Daddy did to her...but you won't...you'd never, you love me. Come take a walk with me...just don't throw me in the lake this time._
> 
> _No promises._
> 
> _Promise me one thing._
> 
> _Didn't I say no promises?_
> 
> _Promise me one thing._
> 
> _What?_
> 
> _That you'll love me forever. Even when we are old...even...even all the time._
> 
> _I promise._
> 
> _You're quite a sucker for a man who says 'no promises.'_
> 
> _Be quiet._
> 
> _-_
> 
> _-_
> 
> Narcissa didn't have many friends. She prided herself in being extremely independent and a soul mate only to Lucius Malfoy. She said she didn't need anyone else, no one else mattered. Narcissa hated the cattyness of girls, the jealousy, the betrayl and the gossip. Narcissa hated girls.
> 
> Lucius was difficult to get along with. He was ambitious, sarcastic, and cold. He didn't go out of his way to speak with anyone and insisted humans innately betrayed other humans and that he didn't want to have any part in it. But Narcissa was different.
> 
> _Up for another game of chess, Lucius? You boring boy._
> 
> _I'm always up for a game of chess, Narcissa._
> 
> _Aha. When we skip class and skip dinner we're supposed to be doing interesting stuff. Not playing chess._
> 
> _All I care about is playing chess._
> 
> _Why? Everyone seems to think we're snogging in a broom closet._
> 
> _Us? Snogging? Funny, isn't it? What people think?_
> 
> _Yes. But you've kissed me once._
> 
> _A long time ago. October...I believe, and we were..._
> 
> _Fourteen and a half._
> 
> _Yes. It was a far cry from snogging in a broom closet._
> 
> _It doesn't have to be like that..._
> 
> _Narcissa, why are you pulling me into a broom closet?_
> 
> _Oh Lucuis don't be so stupid! Let's let 'em talk!_
> 
> Scandalous Seventeen.
> 
> _-_
> 
> _-_
> 
> People are different once they grow up. Their charm dwindles away, their personalities slowly fade away. Their cheeks lose the redness, their eyes lose the sparkle. It takes a long time to grow up, and at seventeen both still had a lot of growing up to do. Lucius confessed maturity, Narcissa hid in the shadows of being immature...she said she was a child, Lucius swore he was a man.
> 
> _-_
> 
> _-_
> 
> _Our last day of Hogwarts, Lucius._
> 
> _I know. I have a migraine._
> 
> _You look horrid._
> 
> _I didn't sleep at all last night. Thinking about this old place. All the stuff I've done here, the memories._
> 
> _The brandy?_
> 
> _Ah, yes, fifth year...the alcohol year._
> 
> _Fun._
> 
> _It was, wasn't it?_
> 
> _If you insist Lucius, dear._
> 
> _I was thinking a lot, how far we've come._
> 
> _Together._
> 
> _I was thinking about you as a little girl. Skinny and pale...a blondie, witty and darkly charming. And now...so much more than I had ever expected of you._
> 
> _But Lucius, dear, I don't know what to say..._
> 
> _Don't say anything, then. Marry me?_
> 
> _You sure you want to be with me for the rest of your life? That's a very long time..._
> 
> _I'm sure._
> 
> _Good because I'm bloody sure too. I do...of course I do!_
> 
> _To a life filled with happiness!_
> 
> _But where's the champagne?_
> 
> _I forgot it. To a life filled with happiness!_
> 
> _To a life filled with happiness, Lucius, dear!_
> 
> _-_
> 
> _-_
> 
> A child, Narcissa said, is the greatest gift of all.
> 
> _-_
> 
> _-_
> 
> _He's so beautiful...Lucius_
> 
> _He takes after his Mother._
> 
> _Listen to that cry, and look at those fingers...so tiny. He's never leaving my sight, ever ever!_
> 
> _You did a great job today, Narcissa._
> 
> _ I had my husband there to support me. Here, you hold him..._
> 
> _Hello, Draco._
> 
> _I'm melting. You too are just so beautiful. An heir to our kingdom._
> 
> _They drugged you up something awful, Narcissa, darling._
> 
> _Remember? When we used to speak of our kingdom...our dreams?_
> 
> _Tell me what we used to talk about._
> 
> _Well, when I was eleven you threw me in a lake to get me to be a better friend or something crazy like that..._
> 
> _Go on..._
> 
> _..._
> 
> _-_
> 
> _-_
> 
> End.


End file.
